gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Life Chapter 1
__NOEDITSECTION__Ratings: This is rated A+10,as it contains: Suggestions of Death The television show is rated the same Procced at your will. "A+10 is Anyone +10." Warning! This isn't a comedy like in the ordinary Gumball,no.This is a sadder approach to Gumball,and was actually typed while the creator was listening to a sad song:Whisper in the Night.So don't say I didn't warn you. Not sad?Listen to Whisper in the Night:ELO.Be prepared to cry for minutes on end.Worse yet,listen to it on another tab while reading this! AlchanyTips Please,don't edit this.I have no clue on how to protect this,so I'm trusting you,don't edit it. This is a shareable file.Feel free to copy it over other fanfic areas.Put this in before though: Created by AlchanyIncorperated on http://gumballfanonrandomness.wikia.com/ This could be good for a Gumball movie.It'd be like the length of The Disappearence of Haruhi Suzumiya,if not,longer.The movie(for those who haven't watched it(In which case,stop reading and go watch it on Youtube.)) is more than 2 hours and 30 minutes.Go watch it now.On a new tab.Now.I'll wait. Season Special 1,Episode 1 Plot Skips This skips the Plot of the episode:The Kids. (Reason) The episode states that Gumball and Darwin never age,which in here,they do. Chapter 1-Introduction Things have not gone smoothly for Gumball over the years.He hasn't really had many moments without any kind of injury.He has been,however,a normal kid.He's had Penny to help him over the years.She's the one that allowed him to survive,in more ways then one.She literally saved him from falling to his death.Penny,she is the one that helped him survive.His mom,dad and siblings could only help so much.This story lasts from Gumball's age of 17 to around his son's age of 20.The story is long,so expect about 20 or more chapters. ---- Chapter 1-Part 1 Gumball was a normal boy,or you could say,cat,living in a city known as Elmore.You could call ''him ''normal,but you can't call his life normal.He's experienced giant robot attacks,dinosaur attacks,but he made it past thirteen.Gumball survived. Gumball was at the entrance of Elmore High School."Back to school.Another day back to school."He said.Gumball entered old Elmore High.It was crowded,bullies putting large amounts of peanut butter on their victims.Gumball wonders how they even get so much peanut butter.He walked into the hallway to his locker.At least he wasn't bullied as much as he was in Junior High School.He opened his locker.Darwin,sadly,had passed away several months ago.He still isn't over it.His best friend,as well as brother,had gone away.He closed his locker."Gumball!'He heard far out in the hallway.It was Penny,possibly trying to make him feel better."Why don't you just call me Zach?"Gumball said."Gumball,it's okay.Everybody here has been worried about you.I know your real name is Zach,but please,be calm.He moved on.It will be okay."Penny said."Thanks,"Gumball replied.He walked over to a small seat in the hallway."It'll be better in the end."Penny said,attempting to comfort him."I told him to bring a helmet!I told him!"Gumball said."He's moved on,and so do you.You need to move on with your life.Your little sister has.Your mother and father took longer to calm down,but they did.You need to calm down as well."She said.Penny stood up and walked away."I guess I shoul,"Gumball said,"Amais has,Dad and Mom have,I need to."The bell rang.Gumball got up and went to class. "Class dissmissed!"Mr. Kellet said. Gumball was walking back home.The sun was just slightly to the east.Gumball was walking home,making it to home.He opened the door."I'm back,Mom."He said."Gumball!Your home!"Nicole replied."Gumball!We've got something new for you!"Richard told Gumball.Richard became a little more intelligent,just enough to be considered normal."What is it?"Gumball asked."It's in the frontyard.Come on!"Richard said.Outside was a small car,big enough to hold five people.It wasn't perfect,but at least it was a car for Gumball."It's yours!It's not perfect,but you could drive it as much as you want!"Nicole said."Thanks,Mom!Thanks,Dad!"Gumball replied,heading over to the car."Your going to need this."Richard said,as he handed Gumball a key."Now,Gumball,remember to be careful on the road."Richard told Gumball."I'm not driving it today,I will wait.It's awesome!Thanks!"Gumball said,as he hugged Nicole and Richard. The next day,Gumball drove to the school.He got out of his car,walking over to the school.There were large trees around the school,and it very much complimented the look of the school.Gumball walked over to the steps of the school,which was stone.Everybody was making their way to the schoolyard. After class,Gumball walked to his car and put it into drive.He started up the engine,as it roared like a beast.It felt amazing to start it,knowing it was his property.Gumball drove off,going onto the road back home.It wasn't very long,and not quite relaxable,but he drove on it everyday,no matter what.The road was almost perfect.It was glorious.It looked brand new.Even though it was pretty old,it looked like it was just paved.The Elmore Super Highway.The school was connected to it.It was a large road going on and on again.Gumball passed by dozens of people on his way.It was a long road,but it wasn't long to his home.The birds were chirping outside,and the trees were green,fully green,with the beauty that was so graceful,no person could grasp what it was.So beautiful,so excelent,so amazing.The beauty was there to stay for Gumball.He won't leave,and why would he?It's beautiful,no matter who you ask,they all know of it.The greatest of the trees was Shady Oak,as many called it.The story to it was the only story,and was it a sad one. A long time ago,when the city of Elmore was being founded,a young girl moving to the city planted a tree in the park.The tree was of to be of importance,simbilizing the love the girl would have with the family that she had.Later,her mother had passed away from an unknown illness,never before seen by anybody.That day,the girl went to the tree and took a leaf from it.The leaf was then put under the tree,showing that though something happened,like someone passing on,you can use hope to save you.Every year,the townsfolk take one leaf and put it under the tree every summer.The tree is still around,giving hope to everyone visiting. Gumball had arrived at the house.Richard was in the front yard,waiting for Gumball to arrive,as he had news to give to Gumball. Gumball got out of the car.The sun was shining in the sky,as Richard handed Gumball a piece of paper."Gumball,we need to talk." Chapter 1,Part 2 Gumball had the piece of paper in his hand,clutched tightly,but also delicate enough that it didn't crumble.He didn't know what it said."Gumball,"Richard said,"you weren't the first one in the family.We have had a young girl before you.Her name,Elene.She was a good person,and she's still alive.I have given you a note,have I not?I want you to give it to Elene.She lives in Greater Bereno,which is just on the other side of this state.You must give it to her,no matter what it takes.You must give it to her.There are no questions asked,understood?You will not look at the paper,and you will give it to her." "I can deliver this to her."Gumball replied. Gumball was determined to do this.He went over to the small car of his.Gumball unlocked the car as he headed inside the car,going inside."Gumball!"Richard said,"I trust you.I trust that this message can be transfered to her,and that she will get it at the right time,if not,earlier." "Yes,dad." Gumball drove off,going out to Greater Bereno,a whole two hundred miles away.The distance was long,a long,long way till the end.What was she like?Was she kind,or cold-hearted?He continued on the road,continuing on a long path. The road was still the same as ever.Gumball could recall a drive to Greater Bereno,but he was most likely asleep the most,only knowing that Greater Bereno is on the Elmore Super Highway.He could just imagine something like this with his brother.With Darwin.Why could he not stay longer?Why was there so much traffic that day,Gumball would never know.He just can't believe it's all gone.He's gone.All the stuff they could have done.Gumball tried to get it out of his mind,as he needed to focus on the road. On the way,Gumball saw the Mediteri Lake.It's such a beautiful lake.It's beauty cannot be expressed.It's just one of the lakes that just looks absolutely beautiful.No matter what angle,it looks and beauty cannot be expressed in words.The look of it was just magnificant.He always passes it while coming home from school.All the time,the look of it never changes.It's just beautiful.Gumball had kept driving. Penny was there,looking over to the flowers.Petunia,a flower that Penny absolutely loved.The flower was of beauty and the smell was fragrent.It was just a beautiful sight.Gumball passed by,but slowed down then,if just by a little bit.She always was at the lake.If something happened to it,who knows how she'd react.Gumball speeded up,continuing to Greater Bereno. End of Chapter 1 You must be like:NO!This is too perfect! Yes,this is the end,but this is only Chapter 1!Who knows what's going to happen next!Not even I know,and I'm the creator!Actually,I do know.I just need to plan it. -AlchanyIncorperated Read Chapter 2 here Category:Episodes